


Switching into rarity

by hooveswriter



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooveswriter/pseuds/hooveswriter
Summary: When he visits twilight's house, Jimmy accidentally speaks magic words from an old book and wakes up as his friend Rarity the next morning. to make things worse, Rarity is nowhere to be seen. how will Jimmy get out of this nightmare? will he be a boy in a girl's body forever?





	1. Twilight's weird book

Switching into Rarity  
An Equestria Girls fanfiction by Jimmy RJ Deathman

chapter 1: Twilight's weird book

As Jimmy Hooves opened his eyes he gazed around his room. The sound of his alarm clock was like a knife stabbing his ear. He was having such a nice dream. He dreamt about him being a heroic knight slaying a dragon. That was a nice dream. He he turned his alarm clock off and got out of bed. He felt dizzy, like he couldn't stand up straight for 2 seconds. He walked to his mirror to see if he looked alright. He looked at himself. His dark green hair was hanging soulless in front of his eyes. He looked down and saw that his light-blue skin was looking good as ever. Jimmy fingergunned himself.

"mornin' handsome! Ready for another day?" He said while styling his hair straight.

He walked to his closet to see that he didn't do the laundry.

Ever since he moved out of his mothers house to live alone and go to canterlot high he had a bit of trouble doing his own thing. It wasn't hard to do daily chores, he just wasn't very fond of doing it.

His favorite outfit was a pair of worn out jeans that complimented his favorite brown shirt that had a character from his favorite game 'ogres and obliettes' on it's chest in big black letters. He pulled up his pants and went downstairs. He was excited to see his friends again. Ever since he joined Canterlot high he befriended a few girls who were very nice to him. Pinkie pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer. All of them were very polite when it came to Jimmy being the new kid. He sat with them at the lunchtable and he played soccer with them. They were the best of friends. It felt kind of weird being the only boy in the friendgroup but it was also kind of funny.

"When he got downstairs he made his favorite dish for breakfast: a bowl of Lucky Charms with fresh milk. Jimmy was never that picky with what he ate. He would eat anything actually.

"He ate his breakfast and and grabbed his phone because he wanted to see if he got any texts. He saw that Twilight texted him.

"before you come to school, stop by at my place. I have something AMAZING to show you! Twilight”

"probably another magic trick." Jimmy thought. "i'd better check it out.”

————————————————————————————————————————

When Jimmy arrived at Twilights house he knocked at the door. He couldn't tell what was going to happen, but it was probably going to be weird.

"Come in!" A voice shouted while Jimmy was waiting.

Jimmy opened the door and he walked inside. He saw Twilight reading a book (as always), but it wasn't a normal book. It was an enormous book. It was probably so big he couldn't even lift it.

"isn't it amazing?" Twilight said. "i bought it from an old lady at the bookmarket!”

"it's… wow…" Jimmy stuttered. "what is it?

"It's a book of magical spells. Look at this." She says while looking in the book and focussing on a pillow. Right after that she whispers something Jimmy couldn't hear and the pillow twilight was focussing so hard on started floating.

"wow! That is bonkers! The book works! How does that work?" Jimmy says while in awe at the still floating pillow.

"it's magic! I told you. I don't know how it works but I think it's really cool! There's a lot of magical spells I want to try out. But Never go to page 39. The woman I bought it from told me there's a dangerous spell on there." Twilight said. "I need to go to the toilet real quick. After that we can walk to school together.”

Twilight threw the book on the couch and I flew open. Jimmy couldn't help his curiosity and opened the book.

"levitation spell, explosions, potions." Jimmy mumbled in himself. "this is pretty cool stuff!" But then he remembered what twilight said about page 39

"should I do it?" Jimmy thought. "just reading won't hurt." He said while turning to page 39 

“There! Swap spell! Say the magic words and… ugh boring! It only says something about the first person you talk to? This is stupid. What are the magic words anyway…? Luna Navion?”

After Jimmy spoke the magic words he heard the door swing open. He looked at the figure in the door opening and it was none other than Rarity.

"Hey Rarity.!”

"Morning Jimmy. Where's Twilight? We'd walk to school together." The Purple haired girl said.

"I'm here Rarity. We can walk to school. All 3 of us." Twilight said while coming out of the hallway with her bag ready. "Let's go. We'll be late if we stay here longer.”

And the three friends left.


	2. Waking up with a familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy goes home sick and starts to experience some weird body transformations because he begins turning into Rarity

chapter 2

The whole way to school Jimmy couldn’t stop thinking about what he read in Twilight’s book. he said the magic words out loud but he didn’t read what would happen. Maybe it was nothing. but if it was nothing the woman that sold the book wouldn’t say that it was a dangerous spell. it just didn’t make sense.

while Twilight and Rarity were talking about that great new pink make-up, Jimmy saw his friends sitting on a bench in the school yard. He began running towards them and and hugging them. he was happy to see them. Twilight and Rarity walked towards them aswell and they all started chatting.

when the bell rang they started walking to class.

“welcome people! today we will be talking about how to see the differences between different shapes.” the teacher said.

while the teacher was talking Jimmy started doodling. he liked drawing. he looked around the classroom and saw that Rarity was having a bad time. you could see in her eyes that she was uncomfortable. she the kind of look in her eyes you have when you have a pain in your stomach but you’re acting like everything is fine. if only he could ask what was wrong, but the teacher hated people that talked through his lesson.

after a few minutes Rarity stood up.

“Sir. I don’t feel so good! can i be excused to go to the restroom?” she said with pain in her eyes.

“uhm… Sure thing. take as much time as you need.” the teacher said with a weird question in his eyes.

Rarity grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom. leaving Jimmy and his friends to exchange some confused looks.

when the lesson was over Jimmy and his friends ran to the girls bathroom to check on Rarity, but all the stalls were empty.

“she probably went home.” Rainbow dash said.

“But she wouldn’t leave without texting right?” Fluttershy asked worried.

“Relax shy. Maybe she’s so sick she can’t text right now. I’m sure she’s alright!” Rainbow dash said while poking Fluttershy.  
the next few hours went smoothly and school was as usual except that Rarity wasn’t there. the whole situation didn’t feel right to Twilight. Rarity hasn’t responded to any of her texts and hasn’t given a sign of life from her since she went out of the classroom.

when the end of the lunch rolled around Jimmy also started to feel really weird.

“did you guys order the fish? i think i ate something wrong” Jimmy said while feeling his stomach.

“i ate that too but don’t feel anything.” Applejack said.

“that’s weird but this isn’t good. i feel terrible. i think i’m gonna ask Celestia if i can go home sick.” 

“well then good luck. text if you feel any better!” Sunset Shimmer said. “get well soon!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when Jimmy got home he felt even worse then he felt at school. not only did his stomach hurt but he also had an extreme headache.

“maybe i should lay down.” he said to himself while stumbling to the bed. when he arrived at his bed his whole body started to hurt. like something was inside his body and was pushing because it wanted to get out. That’s when he felt something on his shoulder. he looked to see what was tickling his neck and shoulder and saw that his hair was growing. He didn’t know what was going on but it wasn’t good. he looked into the mirror to see what was going on and saw that his whole body was transforming. he put his clothes off while still looking at what was going on. butt naked he stood in front of the mirror to every minor change that he could feel. then suddenly his chest started growing, but not in the way a six pack works. no. he was growing boobs. in all stress he tried to push his still growing breasts back into his body in the hopes of stopping the growth of his unwanted newcomers. 

when his boobs were grown out and his hair too he saw the rest of his body change. his legs became smaller and his waist became thinner. he saw his face transform and he got cute little eyelashes.

“what is happening?” Jimmy shouted while feeling his hair. “this isn’t norm…”

Jimmy stopped because his penis began to hurt. Jimmy always had a pretty large penis but when he grabbed it to see what was happening it suddenly felt smaller. like it was shrinking. then it hit Jimmy.

“boobs, long hair, eyelashes. I’m turning into a girl!” Jimmy shouted while feeling his dick shrink. “This can't be happening!”

His dick now felt really small. you actually couldn’t call it a penis anymore, that’s how small it was. when suddenly there was nothing to feel at all. for one moment there was nothing there. just skin. but then jimmy shouted in agony. he felt lots of pain when a vagina started growing where his penis last was. he grabbed his private parts as if he was just kicked in them and began to shout in pain. and then everything went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

when Jimmy woke up he wasn’t quite sure what happened. he just had the strangest dream. he got up and walked around his room. when he stopped at the mirror he had the biggest shock of his life. he looked at himself in fear, but he wasn’t himself anymore. because the thing he saw in the mirror was none other than his friend Rarity. buttnaked. Jimmy couldn’t believe his eyes. that transformation he just had transformed him into Rarity. well actually a sort of mix between Rarity and Jimmy because he looked just like Rarity but he still had his light-blue skin and his dark-green hair. but the rest changed. he had curly long dark-green hair, little women’s feet, boobs and a vagina. he wasn’t quite sure what to do now. how would he turn back? would he be Rarity for the rest of his life?

Jimmy walked to his closet to put on clothes. when he opened his closet he got shocked again. all his boy clothes got replaced with Rarity’s clothes. his closet was full of Rarity’s dresses, Rarity’s shirt’s and in the corner he even saw Rarity’s bikini.

he grabbed some clothes and got downstairs. the only person who could help him now was none other than Twilight Sparkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's notes.  
> thanks for reading chapter 2! i hope you liked the second chapter of 'switching into Rarity'. if you have any suggestions for the story please put them in the comment. i'd love to see what you guys think of it so far!

**Author's Note:**

> writer’s note  
> thanks for reading “switching into rarity” chapter 1. i hope you liked it! i’ll be continuing the story whenever i can. also sorry if a few things aren’t spelled correctly. i’m dutch, not english.


End file.
